Summer Nights  A Song Fic
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Just a one shot I was inspired to do by a roleplay. Featuring one of my more commonly used KH OCs, Kixstri/Kristi, paired up with Axel, as usual.  except that one time with Marluxia, but we're not gonna talk about that shhhhh


**Neehehehehe I just had to do this! Okay, back in my Grease phase (again) and I have two characters from my roleplay, Kixstri (a familiar character to you guys) and of course, Axel. . .let's see what we can do!**

_**Axel/Guys**_

_Kristi/Girls_

_Both_

Axel sat down on the couch, and Demyx turned to look at him.]

"Yo! Axe! We're talking about the girlies back home. Did you have one?"

The other guys turned to look at him and he nodded.

"Course I did! What kinda of warm blooded man would I be without one!"

* * *

Kristi walked out into the food court and sat down among her friends. Anni looked at her and grinned.

"Hey! How's it going? What'd you do this summer?"

The girls looked at her and she smiled.

"I met a gu—"

"Really?"

Lana cut her off and she grinned.

"Yeah. We had a real good time."

* * *

The groups all turned to their respective story tellers and grinned.

"Tell!"

* * *

Kristi blushed.

"Guys, no. It's all mushy and stuff, you don't wanna hear it."

Anni nodded fervently.

"Oh yes we do!"

* * *

Axel smirked.

"Come on guys, you don't wanna hear all the horny details!"

Roxas jumped on him and shook his arm.

"Yeah we do! Yeah we do, come on man, spill!"

* * *

Both teenagers grinned.

"Alright, okay fine."

* * *

Axel smirked.

"_**Summer lovin',**_

_**Had me a blast."**_

* * *

Kristi pulled herself up onto the table and smiled.

"_Summer lovin',_

_Happened so fast._

* * *

_**I met a girl, crazy for me.**_

_I met a boy, cute as can be._

_Summer days, driftin' away,_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights."_

* * *

Demyx, Luxord and Roxas leaned towards Axel, smug grins on their faces.

"**_Tell me more, Tell me more._**

_**Didja get very far?"**_

* * *

Anni and the other girls converged on Kristi, earning nervous glances from the campus supervisors.

"_Tell me more, Tell me more._

_Like Does he have a car?_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh."_

* * *

Axel stood up and jumped on top of his chair.

"_**She swam by me,**_

_**She got a cramp."**_

* * *

Kixstri smiled and looked at the girls behind her.

"_He ran by me,_

_Got my suit damp."_

* * *

He stretched his arms up and smirked.

"_**I saved her life,**_

_**She nearly drowned!"**_

* * *

She laughed and stood up on the bench.

"_He showed off,_

_Splashin' around._

_Summer sun, something's begun._

_But, uh oh, those summer nights."_

* * *

Anni looked at Kristi and grinned.

"_Tell me more, Tell me more._

_Was it love at first sight?"_

* * *

Luxord smirked.

"_**Tell me more, Tell me more.**_

_**Did she put up a fight?"**_

Axel held up two fingers and winked.

"_**Took her bowlin', in the arcade."**_

* * *

Kristi blushed and pulled her soda off her tray.

"_We went strollin', drank lemonade."_

* * *

He grinned and pulled a few pelvic thrusts, making Roxas laugh.

"_**We made out, under the dock. . ."**_

* * *

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_We stayed out, 'til ten o'clock."_

"_Summer fling, don't mean a thing._

_But, uh oh, those summer nights. . ."_

* * *

Demyx grabbed his shoulder and smirked.

"_**Tell me more, Tell me more.**_

_**But ya don't gotta brag."**_

* * *

Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Tell me more, Tell me more._

'_Cause he sounds like a fag."_

Kristi smirked and sat on the table, running her fingers through her hair.

"_He got friendly, holding my hand. . ."_

* * *

Axel grinned and ran his hand down his leg.

"_**Well she got friendly, down in the sand."**_

* * *

She jumped up and belted out the next few words, everyone in the lunch area that wasn't looking at her before was now.

"_He was sweet._

_Just turned eighteen!"_

* * *

He laughed and elbowed Xigbar.

"_**Yeah, she was good, ya know what I mean!"**_

"_Summer heat, boy and girl meet._

_But, uh oh, those summer nights. . ."_

* * *

Lana laughed and grabbed Kristi's hand.

"_Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_How much dough did he spend?"_

* * *

Roxas winked.

"_**Tell me more, Tell me more.**_

_**Could she get me a friend?"**_

Axel's face fell slightly, and, knowing it was time to go, Luxord grabbed the younger two bye the arms and shoved them out the door.

* * *

Kristi sighed, and walked away from her small group, leaving them stunned.

"_It turned colder. . ._

_That's where it ends."_

* * *

Axel groaned and looked at Xigbar and Luxord.

"_**So I told her, we'd still be friends. . ."**_

"_Then we made,_

_Our true love vows."_

He walked to the window and sighed, leaning against the sill.

"_**Wonder what,**_

_**She's doin' now. . ."**_

"_Summer dreams,_

_Ripped at the seams._

_But, oh, those summer. . ._

_Nights!"_

* * *

Kristi leaned against the wall and smiled. _I know I'll see him again someday. _She started for class, when everything went dark, and she stumbled around blindly for a few minutes.

"Huh?"

Before she knew what was happening, she felt claws raking at her skin, and she was losing herself.

"N-no!"

Xemnas walked into the Grey Area and looked at Axel.

"A new Nobody's been greated, in Radiant Gardens. I need you to meet it in front of the mansion."

Axel glanced back at the other two and nodded.

"Yessir."

He opened a portal and sighed. _Maybe another day. . ._


End file.
